no te iras sin mi
by harunablakrose
Summary: no te iras sin mi - tebayo ! narusasu, sasuke se va de la la aldea para cumplir con su vengansa pero no esperara que el baka de su novio se quedara de brazos cruzados ¿o si? advertencias: lemon, m-preg , 14 mi primer fic narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto pov

Adiós...adiós…adiós es lo único que resuena en mi cabeza es lo único que puedo recordar de nuestro último encuentro de nuestra última discusión de la última vez que te tome y te hice mío quien diría que efectivamente esa sería la última vez… Nunca pensé que un adiós pueda significar tanto de haber sabido que eta despedida seria la ultima estoy seguro de que no t rubiera dejado partir…

-naruto-

Como permití que te fueras…

-¿Naruto?-

Pero porque ¿?

-naruto!

-que? Sucede-

-as estado muy distraído desde la noticia pero sabes bien que no podemos hacer mas – dice la kunoichi de cabello rosa

-lo sé pero no me puedes pedir que lo olvide y que finja que no ha pasado nada y sasuke sigue aquí-dice melancólico –

-vamos naruto ya pasaron dos meses debes ser fuerte, por el, por ti por todos

-no sé si pueda esta vez pero juro que trajere devuelta al teme lo juro por mi vida.

-bien en ese caso te dejo para que pienses-

(Sakura se fue y naruto se quedo sentado en la sala de su casa)

Sakura es una gran compañera o al menos me soporta jamás pensé que todo se tomaran tan bien lo de mi relación con sasuke pensé que armarían un escándalo o nos mirarían mal sin embargo todo resulto bastante bien y a raíz de eso nos enteramos de la relación de sai y de gara y algunas otras mas y siendo todo así no llego a c emprender la razón por la cual se fue…bah a quien quiero engañar se bien que te fuiste…. Por venganza.

sasuke pov  
ya pasaron 2 meses desde que no estoy a tu lado maldito usuratonkachi y me ases demasiada falta  
necesito tenerte a mi lado, sentirte, sentir tus besos, tus carisias, extraño que me hagas tuyo por que sin ti me siento incompleto, pero debo seguir, durante mucho tiempo la sed de venganza fue lo único que me mantuvo en pie hasta que llegaste tu, sin embargo no podre entregarme a ti por completo asta que mi venganza sea consumada solo así sé que podre volver a ti... para siempre pero... no se si me esperaras.

-sasuke, pereces algo ido te encuentras bien?-  
-hn, no es de tu incumbencia-

tu ausencia me mata y debilita pero a pesar de que no estoy contigo siento como si estuvieras cerca aun que me siento débil, la razón no lo se... pero hace unos días q me siento mareado vomito con frecuencia y siento dolor en mi abdomen bajo temo una enfermedad. Enfermedad que me temo no me deje volver junto a ti...

con naruto

naruto había sido llamado a la oficina de la hokage

-bueno naruto la razón por la que te mande llamar es por que necesito hablarte acerca de sasuke uchiha-

-de que habla oba-chan que tiene que ver mi teme! acaso tiene alguna información sobre él dígame¡-

- maldito mocoso insolente llámame con mas respeto!-dijo colérica- pero no esto es un poco mas serio, hace un tiempo ya que esto se guarda en secreto-dijo ya mas calmada

-no entiendo-

-bueno naruto supongo que sabes acerca de la dureza y frialdad con la crio fugaku uchiha a sus hijos en especial a sasuke-

-así es pero...-

-bueno pues fugaku era así por el simple echo de que ... de que- decía algo preocupada

-por favor hable ya se lo ruego me esta preocupando mas de lo necesario

-bueno lo que sucede es que sasuke resulto ser un doncel- dijo temiendo la respuesta del otro

-de que habla no entiendo- desea comenzando a perder los estribos

-hace ya un tiempo de pues de la segunda guerra shinobi se descubrió que cuando el destino sabia que un clan iba a desaparecer se enviaba un doncel estos pues ... son hombres con la capacidad de concebir un heredero dentro de ellos evitando de esta manera su desaparición -

-eso significa que ...- naruto comenzaba a hilar lo que sucedía

-así es en el momento en el que nació sasuke supieron que no tardarían en desaparecer los uchiha , no estuvieron equivocados sin embargo solo unos pocos sabían acerca de este suceso, solo sabían los pertenecientes al clan y el hokage al subir al puesto se me comunico acerca de esto , yo tenia pensado decírselos a ambos en cuanto me entere de su relación sin embargo él se fue antes de que pudiera decírselos-

-eso significa que ...- a naruto le temblaba la voz al parecer cuando sasuke se fue puede que se allá llevado algo mas que solo su corazón al partir...

me odian?

debería desertar?

lo continuo?

me darán galletas?

dejare de ser tan preguntona? ¬u¬ no

en el siguiente capi se sabrá como comenzó a relación de sasuke con naruto y probablemente lemon


	2. Chapter 2

con sasuke

(sasuke se encontraba en su habitacion estaba algo mariado cuando se escucho que tocaban a la puerta)

-sasuke?-

-que quieres?-

-te veias algo enfermo te encuentras bien?- dijo entrando a la habitacion

-fuera! quien te permitio entrar -dijo parandose de la cama donde se encontraba cuando un mareo hizo que tubiese que sostenerse de el varandal de la cama)

-valla pues a mi no me parece que estes bien- dijo hacercandose a sasuke para auxiliarlo

-dejame -

-no lo are puedo sentir una anomalia en tu chacra- dijo al tocar a sasuke

-bien y que es- dijo sediendo a la atencion de karin (¬.¬ en mi fic karin no esta obsesionada con sasuke ok)

-no lo puedo dectar bien recuestate- dijo mas bien ordenandole a sasuke

sasuke se recuesta ya que enverdad tenia la duda de saber que tenia karin comenso a buscar el lugar de la irregularida y se detubo en su vientre lo que encontro ahi no le iso gracia alguna ella sabia hacercade los donceles pero jamas penso que su compañero lo fuera el lo sabria?

-que ocurre?- la cara de consternacion en la chica lo estaba preocupando

-sa... sasuke tu ... tu...- dijo con inseguridad en la voz

-yo que?-

-tu estas embarazado- dijo igual de consternada

-qqque!- dijo asombrado- karin dejate de bromas

-no estoy bromeando, sabias que eras un doncel?-

sasuke no contesto pero su cara de confucion lo dijo todo, el sabia hacerca de la existencia de estos pero jamas se imagino ser uno y la cara de karin le decia que definitiva mente esta no estaba bromeando

-valla alparecer no lo sabias sasuke- decia algo apenada- te dejo para que lo pienses y no hagas nada estupido mientras vuelvo ire por un te para el malestar-

embarazado embarazado embarazado como podia ser sierto? y si era cierto eso siginificaba que el padre era ...naruto... ese nombre esas manos esos ojos que lo hiziron suyo...

flash back

naruto y sasuke se encontraban en una de sus discuciones normales estando en la en la habitacion de naruto donde el azabache fue a despertar a su amor secreto pues devian ir a entrenar con su sensei y el pelisol se habia tardado mucho y al despertalo sin mucho tacto comensaron a discutir

-sasuke me me sacas de quisio-

-ni tu fueras un santo dobe -dijo dandose la vuelta-

-teme!-

-usuratonkachi- dijo dandose la vuelta cuando sintio la mano de naruto girale plantandole un beso que le robaba el aire

-eso no se lo esperaba naruto lo estaba besando y peor el le corespondia debia dejarlo asi no podia no devia... sin embargo su cuerpo no obedecia seguia dejandose besar y besando a naruto  
devieron de separanse por falta de aire... y se quedaron asi, mirandose a los ojos  
-te amo- fueron las palabras que siempre soño escuchar de los labios del blondo, tambien fue lo ultimo en escuchar antes de perder la cordura entre los besos y caricias que naruto le dava mientras abansaban por la habitacion hasta llegar a la cama aun destendida donde naruto recosto a sasuke mientras lo besaba apasionadamente explorando la cabidad bucal del de ojos onix  
naruto y el habian perdido la cordura

-naruto ahh-

sasuke dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir como naruto besaba su cuello dejando marcas de propiedad moradas, rojas , negras...-ahh naruto metia una mano por devajo le la camisa del otro comensando a acariciar el torso del otro llegando a los pesones

pero eso ya no era sufiente el necesitaba sentir mas asi que tomo a sasuke y lo sento sobre sus piernas dejandolo frente a el y se apodero de nuevo de sus labios  
sasuke paso los brazos por detras del cuello del otro para intensificar el beso asta que el moreno se separo bruscamente del otro al sentir que el miembro del otro se endurecia bajo los ridiculos pantaloncillos que usaba el rubio para dormir y en contrar que el mismo se encontraba en la misma situacion esto iba para mas  
naruto al percarse de la reacion del otro lo tumbo en la cama colocandose sobre el mientras se despojaba de su playera ante la mirada confundida del otro bolviendo a besar su cuello sacandole los gemidos mas dulces que el ojo celeste pudo escuchar no aguantaba mas despojo al otro de su camiseta y comenzaba a besar el pecho de sasuke lamiendolo asta llegar a sus pasones los cuales beso subio a su clavicula y la mordio

-aaaah- un genmido de sasuke al sentir a naruto mordiendo sus hombros

- te amo- le recordo naruto a sasuke al oido mientras lo despojaba de los pantaloncillos y metia la mano dentro de los boxers los cuales tambien quito masturbando la erecion de este  
-aaaaah aaaahhhh aaaaahhhh sasuke se vino en la mano de naruto quien sintio la mano de sasuke sacandole los pantalonsillos y los boxers juntos obio el no sequedaria atras ...  
se besaron apasionadamente mientras naruto se acomodaba entre las piernas del otro  
y metio un dijito con un poco del semen del otro dentro de su entrada resibiendolo con gemidos quien metio el otro

mmmm-se escucho ante la incomodidad de la intruision de los dedos que lo dilataban incomodidad que se fue dejando nadamas que gemidos de placer cuando sintio que los dijitos eran remlasados por algo mucho MUCHO mas grande

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! basta duele dijo -al sentir el mienbro de naruto dentro de el quien lo metio completo  
naruto comenso a besar de nuevo al azabache ahogando sus quedidos de dolor asta que desaparecieron y el otro comenso a mover un poco sus caderas dandole a entender que podia continuar y asi lo hizo comensando con un suave vaiven de caderas que rapidamente se combirtio en u frenetico intercambio de gemidos mientras naruto atendia el miembro nuevamente ergido del otro

aaah aaah aaah aaaah aaaah sus labios se pescaron una vez mas llegando asi al climax sintiendose aplastados por el orgasmo bienidose con el nobre del contrario...

fin flash back

sasuke solo dejo caer una lagrima que recorrio su mejilla asta llegar a sus labios perdios en una sonrisa mientras posaba una mano en su aun plano vientre y se hiba quedando dormido...

bien aora si me tarde en subir conti espero me perdonen bien grasias por sus comentarios

me daran helado?

me mataran por tardar tanto?

les gusto?

que hara sasuke?

que hara naruto?


	3. Chapter 3

Karin pov.

-maldición- pensó para si

No puedo dejar a sasuke solo no después de deberle la vida lo ayudare pero como?

un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su mente tal vez sasuke no querría tener al niño eso no, no podía permitirlo no lo dejaría hacer una locura de la cual él se arrepentiría pero sabia bien que tampoco era buena idea conservar al niño con ellos pero que podía hacer ella?

* Karin regreso a la habitación de sasuke con él te*

-valla parece que se quedo dormido -dice contemplándolo

-por el momento solo puedo ocultar el chacra del feto -dice asiento un jutsu- con esto será suficiente-

Tal vez Deva encontrar al padre del niño el problema real seria averiguar quien es…

* * *

Naruto pov

-naruto se encontraba corriendo por el bosque en busca de alguien que seguro lo podría ayudar -itachi uchiha- susurro al encontrarse con el nombrado renegado de konoha

El nombrado solo sonrió pedante mente – así que eras tu quien me estaba persiguiendo ¿eh? , Bien pues ya me as encontrado que es lo que quieres?-decía comenzando a sacar un kunai sin que naruto se diese cuenta

-se trata de sasuke el esta en problemas – itachi paro en el acto ¿Qué era tan importante como para que el contenedor del kiubi viniese ha buscarlo?-

-como su pongo que ya sabes, sasuke huyo de la aldea en busca de venganza… Venganza contra ti-

-Si lo se-

No sabia que mas decir que le diría ¿? Qué su hermano es un doncel y que probable mente este embarazado? No podía decir eso tenia que encontrar las palabras

-bueno pues sasuke esta embarazado- oooo

Porque lo soltó de golpe? Ni idea solo sabe que no había vuelta atrás-de mí y necesito que me ayudes a traerlo de regreso antes de que cometa una estupidez-

Itachi enmudeció era verdad ¿? Pero como el jamás se entero de que sasuke tuviera una relación con el oji azul es verdad que sasuke es un doncel y que de alguna manera él se salvo de la maldición si es que podía decirle de esa manera pero de todos modos fuese o no cierto debía investigarlo y si de paso podía hacer entender al baka de su hermano, que mejor, lo traería de vuelta aunque le costase la vida - cuenta con migo-

Los dos corrieron por el bosque para llegar a un lugar donde pudieran platicar de verdad nadie debía saber sobre eso nadie

…. Pasaron horas…

* * *

Itachi pov

Itachi se despidió de naruto el plan estaba echo y el solo debía cumplir con su parte en lo acordado debía comunicarlo en akatsuki después de todo ellos eran como su familia una extraña y disfuncional familia pero lo eran…

Sasuke pov

Sasuke despertó al día siguiente con los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir como fue que durmió tanto? ni siquiera el sabia la respuesta el no solía dormir tanto cuando un mareo le recordó su problema sintiendo se morir se dejo caer en el suelo ¿que haría?

No podía volver a la aldea no eso no hasta que terminara con su venganza...

Pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí, no en ese estado, que pasaría si orochimaru se enterara? no eso tampoco lo podría permitir sabia claramente que al igual que muchos bastardos si se enterase de la existencia del hijo del contenedor del biju y un uchiha solo querría poseerlo.

Solo le quedaban pocas opciones cuando al caer en cuenta que no podía hacer nada...

Nada él no podría tener al bebe el debía deshacerse de el si es que quería continuar con su venganza, pero debía actuar pronto no podía dejar que esto continuase, así que tomo un kunai y lo acerco a su vientre después se encargaría de que Karin se tragase el secreto nadie debía saberlo nunca…

Acaricio su plano abdomen derramado una lagrima en verdad la venganza contra itachi lo merecía?

El ya no podía de tenerse a pensar debía hacerlo…

Sus manos le temblaban aun con el kunai en la mano estaba apunto de matar a su bebe, suyo y de la persona que mas ama

-lo siento pequeño pero no puedes vivir, créeme que no te pierdes de nada…

* * *

comentarios ? jitomatasos ? lo que sea es bien resibido


	4. Chapter 4

-sasuke!- dice gritando Karin al llegar y encontrarse de esa manera al mencionado

-vete-

-que me valla! estabas apunto de hacer una estupidez que te as vuelto loco? eh? responde!-dice Karin acercándose a sasuke quitándole el kunai-

Vete-repitió

-no- se sentó a su lado y simplemente lo jalo hasta hacerlo recostarse en su regazo de una manera muy maternal

Karin acaricio el cabello de sasuke mientras veía como sus ojos negros se le llenaban de melancolía

Sasuke pov

me odio por no ser lo suficiente mente fuerte, por permitirme enamorarme, por verme así de desvalido frente a alguien mas , es realmente, frustrante, pero no puedo evitarlo, las lagrimas ya comienzan a aguar mis ojos ( ¬.¬ maldito embarazo que juega con migo).

Pero sin embargo no quiero creer que en verdad me sentí tranquilo al ver a Karin arrebatándome el kunai soy una vergüenza, esto es un fuerte golpe en mi orgullo, pero de que sirve el orgullo, si por el pierdes algo tan valioso…naruto como desearía que estuvieses aquí a mi lado… (N.A: rayos lo estoy poniendo algo OC, -.-u mátenme ¡!)

Con itachi

Itachi iba llegando a la guarida akatsuki sabia que debía hablar con el líder pero antes deseaba decírselo a Deidara después de todo era su pareja

-llegaste hm- decía mientras le daba un beso en los labios

-si y necesito hablar con tigo-

-habla- dijo preocupado al ver el rostro de seriedad en itachi ese rostro que hacia un rato que no veía.

-es sobre mi hermano –

-tiene que ver con orochimaru ¿no?-

-si, veras como te dije sasu al igual que tu, él es un doncel- dijo mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de Deidara – (N.A: kawaiii *.*)

-si, pero es que acaso temes que orochimaru le haga algo – decía mientras ponía "" con sus dedos ganándose una risilla de itachi risa que comenzó a volverse una nerviosa

-no exactamente -.-u veras lo que realmente temo es lo que pueda hacerse el-

-no entiendo-

-veras posiblemente sasuke este embarazado pero si lo esta y se entera podría intentar hacerle daño y en caso de que no lo intente, orochimaru no dejara pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo ambos sabemos que el como muchos quisieran poseer nuestro sharingan, no se tentarían el corazón con un bebe esa es una de las razones por las que no te dejo salir-

-me dejas en cautiverio U.U, valla pero ¿que es lo planean hacer?-

-básicamente iremos por él, lo llevaremos a la aldea de la hoja lo quiera o no-

-sabes que él te quiere muerto-

-aun así debo ponerlo a salvo-

-solo ten cuidado- dice sabiendo que no lo podría detener aun así no pudiendo reprimir una cara de reproche que provocó una sonrisa en el peli negro que amaba y temía los frecuentes cambios de humor del blondo

Itachi salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la oficina del líder de akatsuki le tenia que pedir ayuda por que a pesar de ser su líder había logrado una cierta amistad con el…

Con naruto

-bueno gracias sabia que podía contar con ustedes solo lamento haberlos interrumpido…

Con ese comentario logro ponerles algo de color a los rostros de sai y gaara

Flash back

Naruto acababa de llegar a la oficina del kazekage en Suna su secretaria (no supe como mas llamarle) lo dirigía a la oficina del peli rojo cuando se escucharon unos fuertes gemidos del interior de esta

-¡ahh!-

-estas muy apretado-

-más rápido ¡ahhhhhh! sai-

-desesperado-

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse de pena al caer en cuenta en el mal momento en el que atrapo a la pareja voltio a ver a la secretaria que bajo una mueca de resignación le dijo…

-no se preocupe pasa siempre -.-U-(*¬* yo quiero trabajar ahí *¬*)

La joven toco a la puerta e inmediatamente ruido de muebles y cosas moviéndose no se hizo esperar

-no se preocupe solo espere un poco – decía la chica como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

-si jejeje-naruto rio con nerviosismo

(Valla que ya debe estar acostumbrada -.-u-pensó Naru)

-adelante- se escucho desde el interior de la oficina

Naruto entro

-valla naruto que sorpresa- dijo algo apenado el peli rojo

Naru sin perder el tiempo les conto la situación y ambos accedieron a ayudarle

Fin flash back

Naruto en señal de confidencia se acercó al oído del peli negro y le susurro algo que gaara no logro descifrar cuando sai rio por lo bajo

-"ya traumaron a la secretaria"-

Naru salió del lugar

-Sabes gaara creo que deberíamos mandar a tu secretaria al psicólogo-

-¿Por qué?-

Sai le susurro la confidencia de naruto dejando con la cara roja al kazekage…

-fue tu culpa ¬.¬ -

Bien la demora es culpa de mi hermanita pero ya tengo los siguientes 3 capítulos en la compu los iré subiendo uno a la semana

¿Por qué?

Porque soy mala xDDDDD


End file.
